


Metamorphosis

by Saros



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 12_stories, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, and nobody feels fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12_stories LJ community, Dark theme table, prompt "Death".

For a moment, the world freezes and stays still; then it swirls, cracks, and breaks apart.

And Teru Mikami feels the icy hollowness filling his insides, choking him, dividing by zero the very meaning of his whole life. His mind is fractured and falling apart.  
It's stunning.

And Touta Matsuda feels the fury starting to seethe in his vessels, intoxicating him with unfamiliar uncontrollable violence, breaking down the bonds of subordination and loyalty and common sense. The piercing resentment tears his heart to shreds.  
It's suffocating.

And Light Yagami feels nothing but savage, wild horror when he rolls on the floor, dirty, miserable, _null_ , not even trying to stop the bleeding from the holes in his once perfect, well-groomed body. His lifework and his very life itself are collapsing, and in the end, he just stops being altogether.  
Forever.

The world is not the same. But it remains and carries on.

 

...When shy rays of light peep tentatively through the ventilation wall opening, through the dim glass of the window on the roof, and illuminate the bleak interiors of the building, it's empty and dismal as ever.

It's the sunrise of the 29th of January 2010... and the first day of the long awaited advent of the _New World_.


End file.
